


Strip Monopoly

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Face Punching, Fighting, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Partial Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Punching, Strip Games, Zoevan, but not smut, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman, strip monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: The gang plays Strip Monopoly





	Strip Monopoly

"I'm not sure we should do this." Evan fiddled with his game piece, he had chosen the dog.

"Of course we should. We're young and dumb and it's not like any of us is gonna get hurt." Jared snorted, giving everyone $1,000 dollars to start. "Okay, so for someone else to take off one article of clothing it costs five hundred, to get it back costs a thousand, got it?"

"Dang, so I basically have the ability to make one person take off their socks right now." Zoe said, holding up her money.

"Buy some property first so you can get money." Alana said, setting up the bank. She had volunteered to be the banker

"Whatever, who's going first?" Connor asked.

"I will!" Jared grabbed the dice and rolled, he got a five and moved forward, deciding to buy some property, Alana had a point.

Evan took his turn next, but got to take a card. He ended up winning a beauty pageant and getting a hundred dollars.

"Oh Evan, your dashing looks must've just charmed the judges!" Jared teased, reaching across the board to grab Evan's cheek. Evan swatted him away with annoyance.

"My turn!" Zoe sing-songed. She bought a property. Alana went to take her turn when Zoe stopped her. "Nope! I wanna make someone take their clothes off." The group all fake gasped, eager to find out who would be the first victim.

"Five hundred, please." Alana said, and Zoe gave her the money. 

"Jared." Zoe declared, dramatically pointing at him.

"Man, I thought you were gonna choose your boyfriend, there." Jared grumbled. "Relax, everyone, I'm just taking off a sock."

"Nah, choosing my boyfriend is too obvious. Plus, ganging up on you is so much more fun." Zoe teased him, handing the dice to Alana. Jared pointed at her.

"No, no ganging up on me, that's not fair!" Jared squeaked, looking around the group. 

"I'm going to take a card and- oh darn! I lost fifty dollars!" Alana had already finished her turn and was handing the dice to Connor. Connor rolled and smirked.

"I'd like to buy a strip." He glanced at Jared, who glared back at him. "Jared, your other sock, please."

Jared threw the sock at Connor's face, rolling his eyes and taking his turn. 

"Five hundred bucks for somebody else's clothes." He handed Alana the money and looked over at Zoe. "For starting something with me."

Everyone looked down to see Zoe wasn't wearing any socks. Evan's jaw dropped.

"You can use my money to get it back-" Evan offered quickly. Zoe laughed and shook her head.

"That's against the rules, plus, we'll get him back." Zoe smirked, sliding her shirt off and throwing on the ground a few feet away. Evan turned a bright red, avoiding any eye contact. 

"Gross, Jared." Connor nudged him. Jared threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"It's how the game is played!" He sighed. "Go on, Zoe, your turn."

She didn't have enough to make him take off any more clothes, but Evan did.

By the time they had gone around a couple of times, Evan was still fully clothed, Alana was pant-less, Connor and Zoe were shirtless, and Jared was in his boxers, which were decorated with little cartoon zombies.

"Why do you guys gotta pick on me." Jared grumbled as he watched Connor roll, he didn't have much money and was saving what he could to buy some clothes back. 

"You're just so fun to pick on because you tease everyone else, but get all defensive when you get teased." Zoe chuckled, leaning her head on Evan's shoulder. Evan had his arm wrapped around Zoe's waist, but it seemed like it was trembling.

"You're such dicks." Jared slid down in his seat. "Seriously, Evan hasn't even taken off a single piece of clothing yet."

    "Jared, take off your boxers, I have five hundred." Connor snickered, handing Alana the money. Jared turned red, clenching his teeth.  
ya   
    "No. I'm not taking off my boxers, off limits." He said, standing up to go grab his clothes. 

    "You're the one that suggested this game." Connor held Jared's clothes away from him. "You chickening out now?"

    "If Jared wants to quit-" Alana started.

    "No, he can't quit. Not when he begged us to play this game. Can't take the repercussions, huh?" Connor taunted. "What, are you afraid to show us what's underneath? Not as grand as you say you are?" 

    Jared launched himself at Connor, hitting square in the jaw with his fist. Connor's head jerked back and he clutched his jaw. Jared scrambled to grab his clothes and Connor caught him, his nails digging harshly into Jared's skin. 

    "What the hell do you want out of this!" Jared shrieked, kicking Connor off of him. The two paused, panting for a second as the others stared at them.

    Without a word, Connor stood up and dashed off, going upstairs to his room. Jared made his way over to his clothes and began to pull them on. 

    "What was that all about?" Evan asked quietly. Jared finished pulling his shirt on and stood up, stretching.

    "I'm...I'm not sure." Zoe scrunched up her face. "But I think he really wanted Jared to take off his underwear." The group had an awkward laugh and Jared excused himself, heading home.

    Jared didn't see much of Connor for the next few weeks. He didn't sit with their group at lunch nor did he come downstairs when they were hanging at Zoe's house. 

    Finally, Jared decided to see what was up. After all, they were supposed to be friends, why was Connor avoiding him?

    Jared cornered Connor in the bathroom. Sure, it sounded harsh, but it was the only way he was going to get Connor to talk to him. Any other way he tried Connor would walk away or hide. 

    "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly, blocking the bathroom door.

    "Get out of my way, I need to get to class." Connor said coldly, looking down at Jared's shoes.

    "You've never cared about class," Jared snorted. "Look, I'm sorry I punched you-"

    "That's not it." Connor shifted uncomfortably. "I'm the one that should be sorry, I went too far."

    "Well, I forgive you." Jared blinked at him. "There we go, back to normal again."

    "No, Jared, it's not as simple as that." Connor sighed, shifting again. 

    "What else is there?" Jared demanded, confused.

    "Look, I'm gay, okay?" Connor bit his lip. "And I like you and you don't like me, so we shouldn't see each other anymore, it's best for the both of us."

    "Wait, you like me?" Jared asked, even though Connor had clearly just said so.

    "I know that you hate me now, just let me leave-" Connor tried to push Jared out of the doorway.

    Jared was kind of out of focus at the moment. Connor liked him? A blush crept upon Jared's face at this realization. He had never thought of Connor in that way... until now. God, now that he was actually thinking about it, he wondered why he had never considered it before. 

    Connor's hand was on his shoulder, trying to move him out of the way. Instead, Jared twisted so he was on his tip-toes pressing his lips to Connor's.

Jared felt Connor stiffen, then relax a bit. He wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, tugging him closer so they were pressed together. After a minute, Connor pulled away, staring at Jared. 

"Why?" Was all Connor asked.

"That's a dumb question." Jared snickered. "Well, one would guess that I like you."

"Why would you like me?" Connor pressed a kiss to Jared's jaw.

"Why not? You're funny, you're cute," Connor let out a happy sigh as Jared talked.

"Jared, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
